moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Colin Taylor
Colin Taylor is an soldier and former Marshal of the Seventh Vanguard. Colin is a man of strong opinions, and he will never back down from a fight. The soldier devotes his life to the King and his people, and he would rather die than dishonor his duty. Lately, Colin has seen hard times. After being captured by the Horde and losing his commander status, he is now a grunt in the 7th Legion. He fights to prove himself to his betters, his king, and the Alliance. =Physical Description= ---- Colin Taylor is proud and strong. Keeping a tight soldier's haircut, his face is hard and affectually serious most of the time. Only on the rare occasion that one could see him off duty does he ever show any true emotion aside from wrath. If one sees him outside of battle, Colin is always wearing his golden Marshal armor suit, given to him by the 7th Legion as a sign of his commanding presence. He carries a battle-worn shield marked with confirmed kills given to him by Stormwind military officials. In battle, one could almost not recognize him. He wears a set of armor given to him by the High Commander of the 7th Legion forged in the heart of Ironforge from fine black steel. He wields a greatsword given to him by Stormwind military officials as a sign of his excellent of service to the Alliance. =History= ---- Taylor has led a rather hard life. He was born in Southshore to a family of fishers. From a very early age, Colin wanted nothing more than to bring honor to his family. Colin understood that the only true way to bring honor as a son of a fisherman was to join the Army and forge a way through valiant acts of heroism. Taylor worked hard every day until when he was fourteen when he was accepted into the Lordaeron Army as a Southshore Guard. When the orcs invaded during the Second War, young Colin helped to fight back the great brutes. During the Second War, Taylor's world came crashing down around him. The Orcs had found their way to Southshore. The guard was outmanned, and men and women were facing brutal slaughter by the Orcish Horde. Taylor ran to his family to try and save them, but as the wrathful young man arrived at his father's home, he was engaged by two orcs. During the battle, other orcs slaughtered his family. As he saw the life leave his family, a rage and hate came over him as he drove his blade into the orc warriors and slew them. Colin was able to help the other guards and families back to Lordaeron city after he avenged his family by bloodshed. Years later, after the undead at Sylvanas' direction had taken Lordaeron, Colin was stationed in Stormwind where he met a women called Liz. Colin and Liz fall in love and were wed. The two were both part of the Stormwind Army, and they were a pair to be reckoned with. On an operation in Lordaeron, the couple was attacked by Scarlet Crusaders who were after the same artifact. The Crusade's zealots were unable to destroy the two, and through treachery and cunning, tricked Taylor into getting captured by the Forsaken. When Liz tried to come to save him, he was captured by Orcs and the Undead. Liz was ripped apart in front of Taylor before he could be rescued. Years later, Taylor was asked to join the 7th Legion as they were deployed to Northrend. With great pride, Colin accepted their offer and fought side-by-side in the most pretigious military unit of the Alliance. In this time fighting the undead, he was promoted to Legion Server by the Highlord of the Legion himself. During the Cataclysm, Colin was stationed in Gilneas fighting the undead as they tried to overrun the city. After the events of Theramore, the High Commander himself asked him to lead a small subsection of the Legion in the revitalized war between the Alliance and the Horde. With a proud heavy heart, Taylor agreed. The Seventh Vanguard was born. Taylor was in Pandaria when he was captured by the Horde and held to be tortured for months. Forced to act as a slave, his hate for the Horde only grew. He was forced to fight for the orcs' amusement until the prison in which he was being held in was attacked. Colin took his chance, killed his orc gaolers, and ran from the camp, getting lost in the wilderness of Pandaria. He was late found by a member of the Seventh by the name of Damon who was out scouting. Damon was a young mage looking to prove himself. When the two at last made htheor way out of the forests, Colin made his way back to Lion's Landing where he met back up with a tattered Seventh Vanguard. With little time to recover, Colin went back to work trying to shape them back into fighting condition, but it was not mean to be. In his absence, the Vanguard had lost many battles and a lot of good men. The Seventh was sooner after disbanded by the High Commander himself, and Taylor was stripped of his rank and discharged from the 7th Legion. Some time after, Colin was approched by Baldrec Ashcroft, his old Admiral, and was given the chance to return. He had got back to the High Commander and had the Seventh reinstated under his command. Taylor still disgusted at being discharged told him no. Taylor soon started to hear that the war was now being taken to Hellscream, rage filled his heart as he remembered his wife Liz being tore apart by Orcs and all the hell they put him though in Pandaria. He marched to find Baldrec and agreed to return but it seems the damage had been done with his first rejection. After some convicing Taylor was reinstated as a lieutenant and returned to the Legion. Taylor never really got over being discharged after being captured and feels betrayed but the war was more important to him now. While his temper has never been worse he is determaned to prove himself once more and regain his old rank killing every Orc he sees on his way. Beliefs Colin follows the Holy Light if asked but in truth he beleaves in nothing. To many horrible things have happened in his life for him to beleave in a High power of the Divine Holy Light. He will respect anyone who does but he refuses to accept it himself. Relationships Colin lives his life alone for the most part after the brutal murder of his wife right in front of him. He once started to feel something for one of the young women who was under his command but rules forbid him and her from being togther. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Seventh Vanguard Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind Army Category:Seventh Legion (Alliance) Category:Slaves Category:Soldiers Category:Cavalry Category:Alliance Officers Category:Lordaeronian